Littlecloud
Littlecloud is a very small brown tabby tom with blue eyes. History In the Original Series Into the Wild : Littlecloud was a kit forced into an early apprenticeship by the leader of ShadowClan, Brokenstar. At a Gathering, the first visited by Firepaw and Graypaw, he speaks with the two ThunderClan cats, and they tell him about the three great Clans of ancient times– LionClan, TigerClan, and LeopardClan. Rising Storm : In Rising Storm, he and his friend Whitethroat flee ShadowClan because they had a disease caught from eating rats that came from the Carrionplace. Cinderpelt hides them and heals their sickness against Bluestar's orders, and she finds the right combination of herbs and berries that will cure them. Whitethroat later dies crossing the Thunderpath, yet Littlecloud survives and becomes ShadowClan's medicine cat apprentice, inspired by how Cinderpelt saved him. He has great respect for and a good relationship with Cinderpelt, always waiting for her at Fourtrees on the medicine cats' regular visits to the Moonstone. A Dangerous Path :Coming Soon The Darkest Hour :Coming Soon In Super Edition: Firestar's Quest :Coming Soon In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :Coming Soon Moonrise :Coming Soon Dawn :After Runningnose retires, Littlecloud takes his position as medicine cat. Starlight :He is worried about how the medicine cats will communicate with StarClan since the Moonstone is so far away. When he mentions that he is hungry and wouldn't mind a frog, the other medicine cats regard this strangely. Twilight :Coming Soon Sunset : When Leafpool tells him that Cinderpelt is dead, he grieves for her. He misses his friend because she was his inspiration to become a medicine cat. When ShadowClan thinks ThunderClan is weak because they lost their medicine cat, Brambleclaw blames Leafpool for telling Littlecloud about Cinderpelt's death. Later it is revealed that Littlecloud did not tell ShadowClan, but Hawkfrost did. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :He joins Leafpool and Barkface when they go to RiverClan to ask Mothwing for catmint. Dark River :Coming Soon Outcast : Littlecloud travels to the Moonpool with the other medicine cats at the half moon. ''Eclipse : Littlecloud travels to the Moonpool with the other medicine cats, and is asked by Leafpool if he had an idea for an apprentice yet. He said he had someone in mind, but not particularly saying who. During his dream he talks to Nightstar, the former ShadowClan leader. He tells him that Blackstar has been 'losing faith', and asks Russetfur to do everything. Then at the end he explodes and says that he thinks that Blackstar is losing faith about coming to the lake and faith in StarClan. Long Shadows : It was revealed that Flamepaw was the cat that he wanted as an apprentice. He is still faithful to StarClan, but Blackstar forbids him to share tongues with them while Sol is in control. In the Field Guide Series ''Cats of the Clans :Rock explains that "Littlecloud was Runningnose's apprentice. He was inspired to follow this path by the ThunderClan medicine cat, Cinderpelt. She rescued him during ShadowClan's Great Sickness, when disease from the rats at the Carrionplace sliced through the warriors sharper than a badger's claw. Cinderpelt was punished for raiding ThunderClan's store of herbs to cure two ShadowClan apprentices, but ThunderClan has been rewarded by the presence of a fair and peaceful medicine cat in their rival Clan, who will never forget the debt he owes." Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Medicine Cats Category:Medicine Cat Apprentices